User talk:Merrystar
What ho Hey, Wendy! I just took a glance here since I'm working on a related page on Muppet Wiki, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. You might be able to use the info and the images. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Wendy, Thank you for your message. I am new to Narnia Wiki and therefore don't know much about editing. However, I look forward to doing what I can for this Wiki. Narniakid777 15:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Wendy. I may have a few questions in the future, but right now im fine Will 05:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi. I was wondering what a sandbox is. (You know, since I'm new here and all.) Also, how do you put up spoiler warnings? Will 01:12, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Excerpts is it appropiate to have excerpts from the books on their respective pages? EdmundtheJust 22:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Thank you for your support. The way I often work is that I have certain waves when I am frequently active in the Narnia Wiki and then I tend to go dormant for a while. I appreciate you comunicating with me. Thanks again! Everything looks fine. Wolfdog 00:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *Haha, you're veryy on top of things. I would say an excerpt should only be used as a quote. How did you develop that cool personalized template on your user page, by the way? Wolfdog 00:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) **Also, I don't even understand the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar thingy. I just had a brief look. I still seem to know nothing about wiki sites, even though I've been working on them for a while, haha. Wolfdog 00:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) New Main Page Please tell me how the new Main Page looks. I think that guests will like it better. Leave response on my Talk page, please. Will 17:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Prince Rabadash or Rabadash There are two articles for this character... Prince Rabadash and Rabadash How should these be named, under Rabadash or Prince Rabadash? EdmundtheJust Books out of Order Wendy, I would just like to point out that on this website, the Books are out of order. The order is as Follows. 1. The Magician's Nephew 2. The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe 3. The Horse and His Boy 4. Prince Caspian 5. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader 6. The Silver Chair 7. The Last Battle Just thought I'd let you know so You could change it. I'd do it, but I'm not sure how to. Thanks! Pirakafreak24 04:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hello wedy thanks for your message i forgot you could to that :Actually, in the order of publication, the books are in this order: LWW, PC, DT, SC, Horse and his Boy, MN, LB. Will 01:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Images Hi! I was ust wondering, could a request be put up on the main page for good quality fanart for some of the more minor articles? Most of the articles are illustrated are done so with images from the recent films. It might be nice to create a little variation, and to add images to articles that the films have not yet provided for (i.e. about themes and characters from the as yet unadapted books). I have made a start myself with this task (see articles such as Charn, Magic Rings, Guinea pig) and I would appreciate some assistance. Please respond to my user page. Thanks! Poggin 15:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Urgent Hi, I can't get to my Preferences. I don't know if it's the new skin or what. Please leave response at User_talk:Narniakid777. Will 01:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) response to Preferences When I click on the "more" button, nothing happens. I am using the SBC Yahoo browser. Will 01:57, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Remember me? Remember me on Jimmy Neutron Wiki ?--Shreyman 17:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) columns How do you make something in columns? In The Silver Chair, there are a chapter list and a character list how could you put those two beside each other to take up less space? EdmundtheJust 19:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Don't know what to do. Hi Wendy, I was looking at my messages, and I saw one from a while ago that asked why we have two links to each of the books on the Main Page (It might have been from you.) So I was wondering which one we should get rid of. Should we keep the Chronological Order to go along with how they're doing the Disney Movies and how they did the BBC episodes, or should we keep the Publication order for reasons that I can't think of? No hurry, respond when you want (or you could do it yourself). Leave your response in my talk page: User talk:Narniakid777. Will 16:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry about that. I meant to ask about doing the Publication Order because of the way Disney and BBC did them, or if we should do the Chronological Order because that's the way the events occured. Leave the answer in my talk page (the link's above.) Will 17:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Two Columns I like the two-column design, especially the pictures of each book. Creative. Wolfdog 13:24, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Merge Article The page Marshwiggle needs to be moved to the page Marsh-wiggle because that is how it is written in the books. However clicking "move" on the page Marshwiggle and trying to move it to Marsh-wiggle doesn't work, because it says that "Marsh-wiggle alrdeady exists; please choose another title". Maybe you could sort this out for me? Thanks, Darth Newdar 08:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Vandalism The main page recently suffered some quite serious racist vandalism. Is there any way to prevent this? Poggin 21:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for sorting that for me! Poggin 12:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Blank Pages Hi. I've been looking around, and I can't help but notice that a lot of articles are blank. Now, I don't know if someone just went around creating new articles and not leaving any info, but I think it would be better to either leave articles that haven't been written yet, or to add as much content as possible. (By the way, I'm not accusing anyone; I chose my wording with utmost care to make sure you understood that.) So, anyway, I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do. Will 04:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Widgets For the help needed widget, what does it mean by "Need Help: Please edit this page to show articles here."? I asked wolfdog, but I think he's on a vacation from Narnia. EdmundtheJust 02:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Edmund Pevensie On this page, there is a section "Personality" that appears to be a mixture of fact and opinion. I do not know if it would be appropriate for the main article or if it is more suitable for discussion. i am also leaving this message on Wolfdog's page. EdmundtheJust 00:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) VANDALISM!!!! THERE IS CURRENTLY A VANDAL ON THIS WIKI WITH THE USER NAME OF ANDY SCORPIUS, AND THE IP ADDRESS IS 71.190.29.245 ARE YOU ABLE TO BLOCK HIM AND THE IP ADDRESS? EdmundtheJust 22:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!! **Thank You. Is his IP blocked as well? If not, he WILL create another account. He's done it three times now. *Was my "warning" unnecessary? EdmundtheJust 00:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the tip. -Ed Thanks a ton for fixing the vandalism. This guy just keeps coming back! Rain Thalo 21:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Was his IP blocked permanantly? 21:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) WikiNarnia:News Could you edit the WikiNarnia:News page, please? the two feeds on the right and bottom need backround color to make the page look less messy. I tried to add color but couldn't get it right. would you do it? *Thank you! It looks much better. By the way, why does it matter where the tags are used? ~Arvan Question I magically now have the power to block users, and Arvan has also stumbled upon this ability. I thought only admins could do that, what does this mean?? Rain Thalo 16:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Also, what happened to the Beach Skin? it changed to sapphire! ~Arvan **I have no idea what this "skin" thing is, but I tried the block button and my web browser gave me an error. --Rain 14:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) **Forget the skin, it's working again. As for the block button... ditto to Rain (error). ~Arvan 15:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ***I found the block button on other wikis (specifically LotR}, so the problem isn't just here. --Rain 02:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) **** It is no longer an option for me anymore EdmundtheJust 04:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) BLOCK Please block Stunkiloo. *I'd LOVE to, but there's already an admin here. However, he isn't here very often. What do you think? ~Arvan *Do you have the power to grant sysop/'crat rights? Wolfdog said he was fine with me applying for it, but he doesn't know how to do it (I told him how, but he's gone again, and who knows when he'll be back). I cannot apply to "adopt" the wiki, because it has an administrator and many active users. ~Arvan **Thank you. ~Arvan Wikia Is there a way to keep the account User:Wikia from showing up on the Top Users list on the sidebar? main page The main page is a little messy but we do not know how to fix it. The type for the monthly sections is supposed to be on the left. and the article section has the word 'centre' on it and its not supposed to. any help would be nice. Thanks! Wikia Spotlight EdmundtheJust and I would like to request a wikia spotlight. Wikiawide pics Is there a way to make this: ● appear on all wikis without me having to upload the images to all wikis? ● 19:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight request What are the numbers next to the wiki names on the list? Are they dates? If so, then do they refer to 2010? ● Category:Templates 06:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *OK. What are you going to use for an image (i.e. what is the spotlight going to look like)? ~Arvan *Will I be able to see it before it goes on? ~Arvan *And Is it possible to request another spotlight in Dec. 2010 (When the next film is released)? ~Arvan Wiki Skin Okay, so I have some time and I need to ask a question. When I originally customized the skin, I did it on a widescreen laptop. The banner perfectly fit my screen, but it breaks the screen of 4:3 monitors. So after Christmas I changed the skin to the current one, but the invisible banner/background strip is still the same size, even though you can't see it. I can't even remember why, but I added a monaco shrinkwrap to the article area. I want to be able to remove the shrinkwrap so the page fills the screen, and have the banner fit the screen according to whatever size the person's monitor is. But I can't. Could you help. P.S. If there's a way to have a custom banner that doesn't break the screen, what is it? I can't figure it out. Oh, that's why I did the shrinkwrap. I hoped it would shrink the background strip, but it didn't. ● Category:Templates 04:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I meant the Background Strip. I used that file. And yes, I meant it got chopped off. ~Arvan 09:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Aha! Here's an idea that might solve my attempt at a background image. The Narnia Fans website changed its layout, and gave me an idea: Can I put a background image up that won't repeat, and then make it so that if I scroll down, it scrolls the article section only, not the background? ~Arvan P.S. I hope this makes sense. Image css What is the css value for the images on wikia? I'm trying to keep them from being transparent. ~Arvan Swordwielder *Sorry. When I try to make the page slightly transparent, it makes the images partly see-through as well. ~Arvan more vandalism Happy Easter! and April fools to WikiNarnia, we had 3 accounts vandalise Tumnus, I do not know of an easy way to revert everything back several edits. So for now I just used these: to hide it all. Could you help us out here? Thanks! *Thanks! ~Ed Redirecting 'Ello there! Is there a way to create a redirect to a page without creating a seperate page? i.e. if one wanted to find the professor, and did not know his real name, would they be able to type in 'the professor' and get to Digory Kirke without a page being created? (at the moment that is what User:Tra has done with the professor/kirke) Many thanks! *Thanks, **One more thing, how do I create a category page? I am going to go throught the uncategorised articles and put them in one. Thanks! ~Ed /* more vandalism */ Hello again, User:Hickama has been vandalising articles and inserting vulgar language. some of the vandalism is where he moves an article to a new name and I do not know how to undo that. Any help will be nice. Customising new look Hello! I am enjoying the new style for the wiki's! It does seem easier to use but will take some time to get used to. How do us Admins go about creating the overall look and themes? I.e. our winter background, if I wanted to add that background so that anyone can see it and not just me, how do I do that? Is it underneath the MyTools area? Thanks! *I am having a hard time finding a file size small enough... I am going to contact the Harry Potter wiki and others with cool backgrounds for some help with ideas. ~Ed Oh! And one more thing, how are we to change the menu's? I see how to edit the current ones but if we wanted to add or delete how would we do so? And the same question for our logo. ~Ed (again) thanks! History Hello, Where do I need to look to find the history of an article? In case I need to revert to an older edit or to see whom edited something? Thanks possible vandalism... are you able to check the IP addressess for two named users? if so they are User:BobManiac15 and User:Lego lord (who has a three day block.) ~thanks Poll Is it possible to see what people voted on the polls? User Rights Hey Merrystar. Arvan just "promoted" me to the full Administrator rights and the Beruacrat thing since I am on here the most. What all does it entail? email Do we still have the ability to send emails to users? Or a way to send private messages? ~Ed P.S. someone wants to know how to make the talk pages like ours, where they are the comment area instead of the talk page. Rollback Hullo!!! It has been a while since I have asked you a question. Some pages are not following the WikiNarnia way at all but several edits have been made since they were at the acceptable point. Is there a way to convert all the way back to a previous version of the page? Many thanks! --EdmundtheJust 14:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments vs. Talk page How does one go about changing the comments to the talk page format? So wait, why wont the comments on the article pages show up? Password Help. User:Kingpeterthemagnificent has lost access to his account and when he went thru the process to reset it, he was given a message that his email is no longer valid. Is there a way that we can help him out? *Is there a way to put an email into that account? ~Ed Mass deletion Is it possible to have a mass deletion of a template? We are no longer using the "Spoiler" template because if you are looking at this wiki, it will contain spoilers by it's very nature. I have been going thru and deleting them individually and that will take a while. Is there a way to do this in one sweeping blow? EdmundtheJust (talk) 01:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Unblocking a page A page that was deleted by me that was created by a vandal was recreated with the same account by an IP address. Is it possible for anyone to revert a previous deleted page? EdmundtheJust (talk) 02:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Potential Bug Hi Wendy! We discovered a weird pattern editing pages and wondered if you might be able to help. Occasionally, when a user edits a page that has the template, a partial link that the user didn't mean to create shows up inside the template. I thought it might be user error, but it's happened several times to several different users, and always with the same template. If you want an example, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Eustace Scrubb all had the problem until my most recent edit. Would you take a look? Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 23:50, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Beautiful--thanks for your help! I should probably learn some more about wikitext so I can fix such bugs myself. Thanks again! ~Las 00:34, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I want to buy a copy of Narniabackgroundlake Hello! Lasaraleen Tarkheena suggested that I try asking you: I am interested in getting a copy of a .png that is on display here called "Narniabackgroundlake.png". Do you know where I can buy a copy or obtain permission to legally make a copy? Any and all help is much appreciated!